seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Lizard Misty
Misty is the Lizard Silver Saint sent to destroy the Bronze Saints, and the first Silver Saint to be officially introduced in the series. A narcissistic man who only appreciates his own beauty, Misty is a ruthles man who will stop at nothing to kill his opponent. Appearance Misty has dark blonde hair and eyebrows, blue eyes, and pale lipstick. His casual attire has not been revealed, but it is replaced by a pink outfit while wearing his Cloth. Personality Misty thinks of himself as the most beautiful in the world, with Athena as the only exception. He is very narcisstic and also very cruel when he fights, mocking his enemies. He has never been hurt in battle, so even in spite of having the strength of a Silver Saint, his endurance is lower than even that of a Bronze Saint. Seiya He arrives with Marin to kill Seiya for rebelling against Sanctuary. Surprised as Kiki summons Seiya's Cloth, Misty simply smiles when the Pegasus unleash his "Ryu Sei Ken" which does not even reach him. Before Misty can retaliate, Marin tries to fool him by "killing" Seiya herself, before leaving. Misty sees through the trick however, and the young Pegasus has to fight the Silver Saint after all. Counting down from 10, he removes his cape as he reaches 1 and unleash his "Mavrou Trippa" which launches Seiya into the ocean as he vomits blood, with some of it hitting Misty on the throat. Wandering out to the ocean in order to cleanse himself of the blood, Misty is simply annoyed when Seiya rises up and challenge him once more. Once more putting up his barrier, Misty blocks Seiya's "Ryu Sei Ken" although one manages to hit him in the chest. Taunting Seiya that a miracle like that will not happen twice, the Silver Saint is shocked as Seiya leaps into the air and unleash his newly developed technique "Sui Sei Ken", which launch Misty several feet backwards. Retaliating with his "Mavrou Trippa", Misty is left speechless instead as Seiya manages to grab and return the attack directly at him. While pondering where Seiya's strength is coming from, Seiya appears behind him and finish him off with the "Pegasus Rolling Crash", sending them both in the ocean. Emerging from the ocean, Misty collapses dead on the sandy beach while Seiya emerges from the water just after. Techniques Air Barrier: Although not a direct technique, Misty creates a barrier with his hands, and no one can reach him. Mavrou Trippa: Mavrou Trippa means Black Hole. Misty points two fingers at his opponent, then lift them up and swirl them in a deadly wind before throwing them down to the ground. Trivia *Misty is the only Silver Saint to have a fabric cape draped around his shoulders. With the exception of him, no other Silver Saint has a cape. *Misty is the first Silver Saint to be officially introduced despite Marin and Shaina appearing before him and being of Silver Saint ranks. Category:Silver Saints Category:Lizard Saints Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Saints